ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Spinosaurids of LTL
Description The spinosaurids are among the most recognizeable of theropods on Isla Sorna, noted for their unusually long, slender snouts (resembling a crocodile's jaws), a ridge of skin over their backs (in the case of Spinosaurus, a "sail"), and claws like sickles. They are mostly fish-eaters- their pointed, conical teeth (as opposed to other carnivores' curved, serrated teeth) are well-suited to holding onto slippery fish, and their long arms with enlarged claws (particularly the huge hook-like claw on each "thumb") are excellent for spearing their prey straight out of the water. Two species of spinosaur inhabit Isla Sorna- the gigantic, highly dangerous Spinosaurus and its smaller, more timid relative, Baryonyx. Both species are relatively uncommon. Baryonyx walkeri Length: 40 ft (12.2 m) Height: 15 ft (4.6 m) Weight: 4 tons Baryonyx is a smaller relative of the gigantic Spinosaurus. It respects the territories of larger carnivores, and its preferred habitats are near rivers, lakes, or coasts (where it may come into competition with the giant crocodile Deinosuchus and'' Spinosaurus'' itself). Baryonyx themselves are not particularly territorial, and males tend to avoid conflict with one another unless fighting over females or prime fishing spots. They are primarily fish-eaters, using their long, crocodile-like jaws or their large, hook-like thumb claws to spear fish. They are also fantastic swimmers- capable of staying submerged for up to four minutes. Baryonyx are solitary, although several individuals may congregate near rivers when fish is plentiful. Although about 75% of its diet is fish, Baryonyx may also occassionally eat carrion and take small dinosaurs- such as Hypsilophodon- as prey. They are generally docile unless provoked (with males or females with young being more likely to attack). The claws- used for spearing fish and killing small prey- are also heavily used by males when fighting one another. Their forelimbs are so long, Baryonyx are capable of standing on all fours. It tends to adopt this position over water when waiting for a fish to swim by, or to submit to more dominant individuals. It hardly ever walks on all fours as it risks bluntening its claws. Coloration and sexual differences Males have green mottled bodies, with dark green blotches on their back and pale yellow underbellies. Females have brown bodies with pale underbellies. The juveniles of both sexes are a lighter version of the adult female coloration, and look very much like an infant Spinosaurus. Spinosaurus aegypticus "robustus" Length: 60 ft (18.3 m) Height: 18 ft (5.5 m) (top of head); 25 ft (7.6 m) (top of sail) Weight: 9 tons The Spinosaurus is an enormous carnivore, exceeding the average Tyrannosaur in size. It is probably the largest carnivorous dinosaur on Isla Sorna, possibly only with the exceptions of the growth-enhanced Tyrannosaur ''and ''Carcharodontosaurus (actually Giganotosaurus). Despite its immense size, the Spinosaurus tends to take smaller prey than either the Tyrannosaur or Carchar- preferring to hunt small dinosaurs and occassionally hadrosaurs- with fish taking up a large bulk of its diet. Its preferred habitat are water sources with plentiful fish. They tend to roam near rivers and are excellent swimmers- often while their bodies are submerged their tall sails stick out of the water like a gigantic shark's fin. The Spinosaurus is a solitary animal, and highly territorial. It produces a loud, relatively high-pitched call to remind other animals to stay away. When males are of breeding-age, they become so pumped with testosterone that they enter a period of sexual enragement similar to musth in male elephants. During this time, male Spinosaurs become highly aggressive and territorial, attacking any other creature that may invade its domain. The frenzied male Spinosaur will instinctively chase and kill anything that moves which isn't a female spinosaur, and is capable of taking down animals its own size- including a Tyrannosaurus. In fact, it is believed that a rampaging male spinosaur may purposely seek out other large carnivores- such as Tyrannosaurs- in order to kill, by following their scent marks. Probably the most recognizeable feature of this animal is the huge sail on its back, up to 2 meters tall and filled with blood vessels. This sail helps keep Spinosaurus cool during periods of intense heat. Another notable feature are its long, powerful forelimbs, ending in three fingers tipped with sharply-curved claws. Similarly to a Baryonyx, the Spinosaur has an enlarged thumb claw, typically used to spear fish, but also used as deadly weapons. Coloration and sexual differences Males have brown and purple mottled bodies with blue and white markings on their sails. Females have brown bodies with some blue and white markings on their sails. The juveniles of both sexes have hazel brown bodies and no sail. Infants may be confused with infant Baryonyx. Category:Spinosaurids of LTL